Aliasha and Lunaria
by BabyKaces
Summary: Kagome and sango are vamps and are being awoken to the 20th century and will look for mates and some vamp will try and become king of all vamps but wil he fail? sesshkag sangomiroku plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**Aliasha and Lunaria**

THIS IS A STORY THAT ME AND MY FRIEND ARE STARTING ON SO YEA THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BE GENTLE! I'LL TRY TO SAY WHO IS THE CHARACTER THAT'S PLAYING THEM OK SO YEA HERE I GOOOOOoooo…

Summary: umm well Kagome and Sango are both Vampires that are looking for a mate but one of those mates won't come back till like a decade or a century. There is also another person who is after the crown and is perusing the youngest daughter (kagomes) but will he succeed?

LUNARIA- KAGOME

ALIASHA- SANGO

AKASHA- KAGOMES MOTHER

MARCUS- NARAKU

LESTAT- MIROKU (sangos mate but wont come out till in the future)

MIKEL- SESSHOUMARU (his kagomes love and mate but wont come out till the ball)

MARIOUS- INUTASHIO

Amon- Koga (guy pursuing kagomes and is after the crown)

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY WERE MADE BY Rumiko Takahashi THANKS TO HER I CAN MAKE DIFFERENT STORIES. But I do wish to own Inuyasha ow and the ones that are named **Finn and Owen are mine and any other i wish to put in there!!**

Vampires of seduction, of desire, of great youth and great power. These vampires of great destruction can also be graceful as the nigh but is the deadliest creatures of the night. These very creatures can seduce you by the very stare with their own eyes and make you think that you're in love with them. Most of the creatures of the night would seek out our flesh and blood for strength or for their young. It is said that these very creatures can sleep through so many decades or a century. Every time the vampires of the night choose its victim by whom or what their reputation is. They are the daughters of the Great Egyptian Queen Akasha and of the Great Egyptian King Marcus. It is foretold that one would fall for a mortal in the near future by the name of Lestat Angelus and would be converted to a very powerful vampire, while the youngest would fall in love with a descendant of an Egyptian Pharaoh named Marius but he would leave her a century or more. During that time she is being pursued by an other vampire but this one is a weak one but has a great intelligent and will use it to gain the crown or will he succeed?

These creatures are Princesses of Vampires their names were not foretold because they have yet to be unleashed. When the time has come to unleash them would be the day that everything will become their destiny. So their destiny beings……………………………..

This night so dark and the moon shinging with eternal beauty but under this special day, is the time to unleash the two daughters of Akasha and Marcus.

"My Queen and King we are ready" said one of the Vampire.

"This is one of the most joyous days" said Akasha

"Today is the night that our two daughters will be with us and rule" said Marcus.

"Come everyone we should go now for the two princesses will be awaking any moment" said Marcus.

Everyone goes to the sacred crypt and everyone gets to their place in order to get sight of how the royal children will rise.

The priest starts the ritual and starts chanting an ancient language since the Queen and King have been ruling over Eygpt.

"Unak, slech, mecla, unak, acje TOUO!," said the priest. Smoke and different auras from their family have been unleashed in order to give support and strength to the princesses for them to know that it is safe to rise from their deep slumber.

The priest still chanting, the auras mixing but transferring to the hearts of the daughters so that they may beat as one. The coffins begin to open and reveal the beauty of Aliasha and Lunaria both still slumbering and restoring their strength. They start to rise and are greeted by their parents and family members but the King and Queen tell them to go to the other sacred room where they shall restore their blood and power.

"My daughters go to the other room so that you may replenish your strength and power, for we have quite a lot to discuss about and have a wonderful and large surprise for you but for now just rest and take it easy," said both parents.

"Yes mother," said the eldest.

"Of course father and mother," said the youngest.

They both head towards the other room where they may feed and rest for what has been put upon their path for the youngest daughter will be the first to see and feel what love at first sight is.

"Well sister we have come back to the land of the living, so what shall be the first thing you do except start going to the library," said the eldest with a stupid grin on her face.

"Well I really don't know what I shall do sister, I have yet to remember what I thought in our last rise." Said the youngest and a frown upon her face.

"Well let us feed and rest for what tomorrow is healed because I get the feeling its going to be a wondrous day and full of excitement," said the eldest with a daze upon her eyes.

"Yes, lets dear sister because I don't know how mush I can resist those dam sounds of blood for they call me with the strength of a thousand horses!," said the youngest with a grim expression on her face.

PLEASE SEND REVIEWS AND ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS!!!

JA NE

DARK FAIRY GODDESS


	2. Chapter 2

oh if you should know i added some characters oh i hope you like what i wrote!!!

Just a few miles away there is a handsome human by the name of Lestat Angelus. He was in his mustang heading towards his mansion so that he may be able to be on time for a business deal that would make him own the most famous club in the state. He is a millionaire that is known in the whole world but there is something in stored for him for that reason he will meet his soul mate at last but has yet to figure out that he is from an ancient blood line that dates back to the time that Akasha and Marcus have ruled Egypt. Lestat is a young and handsome man in his early 20's. His hair beautiful and smooth the color same as the sun but what that stands out the most are his eyes the color as the sky itself. His skin as white as snow and his body built by a god and for a god. Though it is his eyes that show his true feeling within his soul for you could get lost in them and seek what lies beneath those eyes and great attitude.

He arrives home only to find his father is waiting for him.

"Lestat were have you been, the meeting will be in a few minutes" said his father

"I had to go some where but I am here now"

"Yes but you have to be prepared for this is a great business deal"said his father while grabbing Lestat by the arm.

"I know that, would you let me go now for I have to go over the contract before I sign it"

Lestat went over the contract then signed it and then waited for the person that's suppose to be here about thirty minutes ago. When the person arrived they went over every detail and were satisfied with both contracts and the deal was now closed.

Few days later he an invitation from a close friend of his parents, he had heard from his mother and father that the ball was to welcome home the two daughters of his parents close friend but what his parents did not tell him that these people where king and queen of Egypt and that they where not mortal.

"Lestat are you going with us to ball" said his mother

"Maybe I have not decided yet"

"Lestat you should go, I heard that the eldest daughter of our friend will be looking for a companion "said his mother, "she is very beautiful and rich too."

"I don't care if she is the most beautiful person mother, I will not choose someone by their looks or their money and you know that."

"Yes, I know that but still it will not hurt you to go, right love."

"Honey let the boy decided he is old enough to know if he wants to go or not." Said Lestat's father.

Lestat's mother is fuming over what her husband had said for she was trying to persuade Lestat to go.

"Mother I will not promise anything right now but I will think about it."  
Then she said "fine if that's what you want."

They all went their separate ways to think of the upcoming Ball.

 

Aliasha and Lunaria got dressed and head to the room where they would talk with their parents.

"My daughter is good that once again we are together." said Akasha

"Yes mother and not what did you wanted to discuss about" said Lunaria

"My daughters well as you know that we are in a different century."

"We know" both of them said.

"Mother, what are you trying to say." said Aliasha

"Well, your mother is trying to say is that,"

Lunaria interrupted her father, "that what?"

"That you both may need to learn the way of the twenty-first century." Said Marcus

"Why father?" said Aliasha

"Because as you know people dress differently." said Marcus

"Yeah we notice it when we were awaking." Said Lunaria

"Well is this a problem we could change the way we dress" said Aliasha

"Yes my daughter but its best if you know a little but more of this century." said Akasha

"Well I guess it will not hurt us if we know something about this century" said Aliasha

"I guess Aliasha is right about that, but when do we start." said Lunaria

"Always so impatient my daughter" said Marcus

Then the three of them laugh later Lunaria laughs too.

Marcus tells Aliasha "I hope daughter that this ball you would choose a mate"

"Father, I know that you want me to choose but I wish that you could not persuade me with the subject anymore because I want to choose a mate because I love him."

"Sorry daughter, I just want you to choose a mate," said Marcus "I promise that will not persuade you anymore ok."

"Yes father but I just want to know something." Said Aliasha

"And what is that?" said Marcus

"When will the ball be?"

"Yes father when will it be" said Lunaria

"Well it will be in two weeks from now but it is time that we should go to sleep for I can feel that the sun is rising" said Marcus

"Yes we should now go; we will discuss it late and about the classes too ok" said Aliasha

Then they all headed for their room were they had their coffins.

The next afternoon they were in the big room with a vampire, that was born in the twenty-first century, who was to teach them about it.

"This is so easy and fun" said Lunaria

"Yes princess this century is really easy" said the vampire

" Well I guess that all we need because we basically know the whole century" said Aliasha

"Yes I guess you are right princess" said the Vampire

"Please we told you that you call us by our name" said Lunaria

"Yes I know but you forgot some thing princess we cannot call you both by your names until the King and Queen introduce you in the Ball" said the Vampire

"That's right I forgot but when the Ball arrives them will you call us by our names." Said Lunaria

"Yes promise"

"Well it is time that you meet your friends because I heard that they are waiting for you in the room where we gather" said the Vampire

"That's true I want to see my friend Finn and everyone else it's been along time." Said Aliasha

"Well what are we waiting for" said Lunaria

The three of them head to the room. And there were all their friends.

"Princesses how have you been, well why should you ask that the two of you are as beautiful as our Queen Akasha" said Toga

"Well, well if it isn't the princesses and who may I choose to be my mate the eldest or the youngest?" said Owen "because both are so beautiful but I know want thing that they both want me"

Owen tried to bite Aliasha but she reacted fast that she was the one bit him.

"Well the princess know how to bite," said a voice

Aliasha was turned around to see who was the one that said that and it turn out it was her friend Finn.

Owen tries to bite now Lunaria but she was also faster then him and she bit him harder, then everyone starts laughing.

"Wow I know I love my girls feisty but I never thought that both of you wanted me more" said Owen

"Yeah right, Keep dreaming only their you would have us." Both of them said while slapping him on the head.

"I am already dreaming, my sweethearts." He said laughing and then everyone starts to laugh.

Aliasha went to greet Finn.

"Hi, my princess you look more beautiful then ever, to bad that you're my friend, if not for that I would make you my mate." Said Finn with a childless grin

"Well, I think that you would be a great mate but yeah to bad" said Aliasha with a fake hint of hurt in her voice and gave Finn a hug.

While this was happening Luaaria and Owen where both fooling around with each other and where still trying who was stronger. When Aliasha and Finn turned to the others they both had an expression of that said why they still act like little children!

"You know I'm stronger than you so why don't you just submit to YOUR SUPERIOUR!!" said Lunaria

"NEVER!!! I SHALL WIN THIS MATCH!!!!" said Owen

"Either of you stop it or do you want me to hurt you both" said Aliasha

"Well let's see if you can" said Owen with a smirk of a smartass.

"OOO, you just didn't say that?!" said Lunaria

"What if I did!!? What are you going to do" said Owen

"You're a dead vamp now" said Lunaria "I'm out of here, see yea Owen in your next life." said Shanax

"STOP" it was Finn who shouted

"We are here to party not fight ok" said Finn "you have to behave like two little children."

"Now we were here to tell you girls that we have a surprise for you two but first you have to go change. We will meet here in ten minutes so hurry" Finn told them.

Aliasha and Luanria went to change.

 

While with Lestat he was getting ready for the grand opening of his new club that took over a year to buy. He is wearing a black buttoned up shirt with a black coat with black gray pants with Gucci shoes. From there he started to go to his garage and was thinking in which transportation to take either his mustang or his motorcycle but chose the motorcycle. He was then now head towards his new club but when he started to arrive he saw that there was already a long line of people waiting to get in but not all people were mortal but they were vampires.

Lestat gets off his motorcycle and goes to the door and the security greets him.

"Mr.Angelus, how have you been?" said the security

"Good and thank you of asking" said Lestat

Lestat goes in the club and goes straight to his office where he will be there watching everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

What he doesn't know is that his life will change forever and would be in a world he thought was just a fantasy but will come true before his very own eyes. Once he starts to sit in his chair there was a knock on the door.

"Boss there is a guy here that wants to speak with you" said the security.

Lestat nods as in giving permission so this so called person may pass but what he doesn't know is that is when his path will start. The young man enters looking like he knew the owner and that he were very important. He was wearing an Armani suite with leather boots while he walked with the grace of a royal king. His hair the color like the night sky but had strikes of blue in them, his skin pale but with a touch of pink that made him look like he came out of a painting. Lestat was so entranced that he thought he might be gay but from the look of the mans face and what his attitude made him rethink that.

"Good evening Mr. Angelus, I was hoping to speak with you about some reservations and VIPs" said the man.

Lestat cleared his mouth because it was dried and couldn't find any words to say till now that is. "Yes, yes, of course, how many VIPs do you need and when do you need the reservations? But if I may ask who are they for?" while Lestat's face showed much curiosity.

"Well we need at least four VIPs and about the reservations well I need them today. But I will only tell you my masters last names Cullen's is their names they will be at around 9:00 on the dot Oh and don't look at them in the eye to much they tend to be rather pick and sensitive about that!" said the man with an evil grin.

"Of course I will tell the whole entire staff to keep a look out for them and don't worry I will personally take them to their table and through the vip rooms" said Lestat

" You do know that curiosity killed the cat, but just held this warning they do not like to be tempted and be treated like mire objects of beauty they will only respect you if you respect them as well"

"Of course" said Lestat but he still want to see these people

"Of course "said the man but he some how knew Lestat would try to see his master.

The man left, Lestat was more inquisitiveness about these people.

_Why can we look at them in the eye? Why was this man telling me that they dislike being tempted? He sounded like they were not human. _Lestat was so into his thinking that he didn't even heard the phone ringing.

Then heard it on the six ringing, and pick it up

"Hello," said Lestat

"Mr. Angelus is that you" said a man

"Yes, who is this?" said Lestat

"We just talk a few moments ago, sorry that I am calling you but my boss just call me to tell me that they will not be only four people but six people and the if I can make the reservations." Said the man

"Of course and I guess in the VIP as well" said Lestat

"Yes as well" said the man

"Anything else" said Lestat

"Yes, my boss will bring his own drinks"

"Why, we have the fines drinks here and I don't think I can permit that, I hope you don't take this personal but I don't know if it will only be for your boss and his people or his will try to do something with those drinks." Said Lestat

"Yes I understand that but trust my word when I said that it will be only for them."

"I still don't understand why they can't drink the drinks we have here."

"Well my boss only drinks his drinks that are really tough to find"

"Sorry for my instances but why"

"Well let just said that what you have will not satisfy them to much. Please Mr. Lestat just let him bring his own drinks. If you want I can write a contract where its say that he will only drink his drinks and will not give it to any one that is not with us"

"I guess you will be one of them to come too. Ok but only if you write that contact that your boss and his people will only drink those drinks and not give or do any thin with them."

"Yes of course and thank you Mr. Angelus."

"But I still want to talk with your boss about this, when he comes and sign the papers"

"I don't think that will have I will be the one signing the papers" the man said

"Well then your boss will have to drink what we have or they could go to another club" said Lestat

The man sighed when he said "very well Mr. Lestat, I will tell my boss and tell him what you said. I will call you to tell what he said."

"Ok and just incase I am not here you can leave me the message." said Lestat

The man sighed again "I will, have a nice afternoon Mr. Lestat"

"You too" said Lestat

He hand up and call his lawyer to tell him to make the contract and to have it by night. Then he is headed to talk to his employees.

"We will have some people that will not drink our drinks they will have there own drinks and they don't like people to see them to much in the eye."

Dunt dunt dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn what shall happen in the next chapter!!

Do Plz give me some ideas im desperate!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dialogue----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark fairy: ok that's a rap!!

Lestat: thank god I can't handle this to much makeup!! Hey dark!!

Dark: yea?

Lestat: can i plz put back on my kimono plzz!!

Dark: HMMMM NO!!!!!!!! We still have other act to do!!!!!!!!!!! (Hits Mirkou with a club)

Miroku : where the hell did that come from?!

Dark: I had it with me all the time!!!  
Miroku: what??!!!!!!!

Dark: Ja ne every one!!!!!!!!

Plz review


	4. authors excuse

Sorrry if you all got confused my friend redid the names i didnt like the name shanax so if the title says shanax its really Lunaria.

Tell me anything else on what I should add to the story!!

Bye

DARK FAIRY GODDESS


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

**I don't own Inuyasha and some of the character I do own!!!!**

**So here we goooooooooooooo……………..**

Then he is headed to talk to his employees.

"We will have some people that will not drink our drinks they will have there own drinks and they don't like people to see them to much in the eye."

The employees were all whispering.

One of the employees said "boss are this people not human?"

Other began to laugh

Lestat chuckle "I don't think so."

Then everyone stop laughing.

"Are they vampires" ask another employee

"Come on people there are no such a thing like vampires" said Lestat giving them a glare that stated to stop asking questions and to get back to work. So everyone just shrugged it off and started to get everything ready for the grand opening but what they didn't know was that their boss was asking and thinking that same question.

"_Do vampires exist? Of course not Lestat what are you thinking of" _shaking his head to stop think about that. He was headed towards his office in order to await the call from the man who made the reservations. While doing this he was wondering what these so called people looked like for he has this certain feeling that tonight will change his world and see the world in a very different perspective.

 

Two hour pass when Lestat receive the call from the man.

"Mr. Lestat, my boss said that he will talk to you. When he comes to your club."

"Ok, I will be here waiting for him." said Lestat

"Oh before I forget the name of the reservation will be Cullen"

"Oh ok well I let the security the ones that will be in the front door know that that's are your reservations"

"Goodbye Mr. Lestat, see you in two hours"

"Goodbye" said Lestat

Lestat was a little nervous to meet this person. But his call his lawyer again to make sure that the lawyer had the contact ready.

"Mr. Meyer's office how I may help you" said the secretary

"Yes, can you tell Mr. Meyer that Mr. Lestat wants to talk to him."

"Can you hold please" said the secretary

"Mr. Meyer there is someone in the phone line that wants to talk to you."

"Tell them to talk me later; I have to pick up a contact for Mr. Lestat"

"Well sir its Mr. Lestat that wants to talk to you." Said the secretary

"Oh, pass him to line 2"

"Yes sir" said the secretary

"Mr. Lestat, Mr. Meyer will take your call."

On the line two

"Mr. Lestat I have your contact ready I was just head to your house for you could see it."

"No, don't go to my house bring the contact here to the new club that I own"

"Ok Mr. Lestat, I will go to you club right now." Said Mr. Meyer

"I will be waiting"

Then Lestat hang up. It was almost to open his club but first he need to change his outfit. So he called the one of his employee to bring his clothes that he brought just in case he didn't have time to go change in his house.

"Can you bring me my clothes that are in my car please."

"Yes sir, anything else"

"No" said Lestat but then remember that the lawyer would come. Just as the employee was starting to walk away.

"Wait, a man name Mr. Meyer will come to day to talk to me can you please inform the security about it" said Lestat

With that the employee left and Lestat went to his office to wait for his clothes.

Few minutes later the employee knocks on the door with Lestat clothes.

"Sir your clothes"

"Oh yes, can you put then in the chair please and thank you" said Lestat

The employee left again and Lestat went to the chair to get his clothes so that he can change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Here's another part of the story!!**

a b

Mean while Aliasha and Lunaria were in their room trying to see what were they going to wear.

"I don't know what to wear a dress or pants"

"Well Lunaria, I am going to wear pants"

"Oh well I will wear pants too, I guess"

"Look I will wear this black leather pants with this top that has gold and black roses" said Aliasha

Aliasha went to the changing room and came out ready to go.

"Oh, the top looks good on you" said Lunaria

"I think I will get also a black leather pants and this black top with the black fishnet" said Lunaria

Lunaria went to the changing room too and only four minutes later came out.

"The fishnet with the top looks good on you" said Aliasha

"Well now we are all ready let go and find Finn" said Lunaria

Entering the dinning room Aliasha and Lunaria see their father there.

"Hallo daughters" said Marcus

"Oh hallo father we didn't see you there" said Lunaria

"Yes I can see that" said Marcus

"Hallo father where is mother" said Aliasha

"Your mother is coming right now" said Marcus

Akasha was just entering

"Hallo mother" said Lunaria

"Hallo daughter, can I ask where you two are going" said Akasha

"Well mother, you see we don't know exacting were are we going" said Aliasha

"What do you mean?" said Marcus

"Well you see Finn has a surprise for us that why we don't know where are we going" said Lunaria

"Oh, just promise me that we two will be careful ok." said Akasha

"Yes mother" both of them said

Finn just enters the room without knowing that Marcus and Akasha were there. "Princesses are you two ready to go." said Finn


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I still don't own inuyasha!!

But I do own some of the characters I made!!

 **6 **

Finn just enters the room without knowing that Marcus and Akasha were there.

"Hey hotties are you two ready to go."

"We have to get the party started" said Finn while dancing like a moron.

At that same moment he sees that Marcus and Akasha are in the room.

Sorry I didn't know your majesty was here."

"Forgive me" said Finn and he bows while thinking '_Now I have done it.' _

"That's quite all right, we were finish"

"You are forgiven but you mustn't forget that you are talking with your two princesses." said Marcus

"Yes sir" said Finn

"Just leave the boy alone Marcus, besides that's how they talk now a days" said Akasha with a smile.

"I think we better go" said Lunaria

"Yes" said Aliasha

"Just remember what I said" said Akasha

"Yes, will remember" said Lunaria

"Well then go now and have fun" said Marcus

"We will, don't worry" said Aliasha

"Take care of our daughters Finn, they are the only ones we have in our immortal lives" said Akasha

"I will your majesty, I will protect then with my life" said Finn

"Can we go now" said Lunaria

"Always so impatience" said Marcus

And everyone laughs when Lunaria make a face.

Then the three of them bow and left.

"I don't like the idea of then going out" said Marcus

"Me either but we can't keep them prisoner." said Akasha


	8. Chapter 8

8TH CHAPTER

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! I DONT OWN THE CHARACTER EXCEPT MARCUS, AKASHA AND FINN!!

 

In Lestat's office he had just changed to some pair of pants, a polo shirt, a leather jacket and his famous black boots. While waiting in his office he got a call for the man that had made a VIP for his master so he thought that's what he said.

**:Flash Back:**

_"Hello" _

_"Yes this is the man with whom you spoke with a couple of hours ago"_

_"Aha, yes I remember" "so do you wish for me to conform the VIP for your Boss?"Said Lestat._

_"Yes, my boss told me that they shall be there around 10 o' clock, and that they will be bringing their own drinks as well. Is that a problem?"asked the man with venom in his tone of voice._

_"Very well. The VIP has been confirmed and no there is no problem for them to bring their own drinks. Just as long that they have it secretly hidden from all of my customer and employees, then will be just fine. Is that ok?"_

_"Yes, I shall inform them. Good day, Mr. Angelus." said the man in a whisper that only made you listen with more strain._

_"Like wise" _

**:End of Flash Back:**

There was a knock at the door that interrupted Lestat's thoughts.

"Come in" said Lestat. The bouncer came in to say, "Boss is it okay if I should open right now?"

"Yes we have to open now" said Lestat

As the bouncer went to open a man enter and the bouncer point at the office.

It turns out to be the man in the phone. He had come to sign the contract.

"Hello, Mr.…" said Lestat

"Mr. Delaney"

"Mr. Delaney, I presume that you came to see the contract"

"Yes, do you have it ready?"

"Yes I do, please do have a seat."

They sign the contract. Said their goodbyes and Lestat was once again in deep thought.

'_Why wouldn't they want to drink our drinks; this is something I want to find out but the man told me not to!! What is the reason that these so called clients of his don't drink from the bar??.' Lestat sighs while putting his head on the desk trying to stop the humongous headache. _

 

As Lunaria and Aliasha went into the car, Finn got saying " I was so close!!"

"What do you mean so close?' said Lunaria with an innocent face. '_ Man how I really want a drink right now!!' _

"Umm never mind just thinking out loud, ehehe,"said Finn while trying to fool Lunaria with a smile.

Well folks I have to cut it short!! Hope you like it!! Send more ideas to my email!!1

"HEY SESSHY!!" SAID FAIRY

" WHAT!!" SAID SESSHOUMARU WHILE TRYING TO SEDUCE KAGOME!!

" STOP HUMMPING KAGOME AND GET BACK TO WORK!!'' SAID DARK FAIRY WITH FIRE AROUND HER.

" MAKE ME!!" SAID SESSHOUMARU WITH A TREMOR IN HIS VOICE. '_SHIT IM IN FOR IT NOW!! Y DO I ALWAYS AGREE TO MAKE THIS NEW STORY!!'_

' _I can also read your thoughts'said dark fairy with an evil grin on her face!!_

' _OH SHIT!! LATERS EVERYONE!!'_

_JA NE_


End file.
